Life Together
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. Midna makes the decision to stay in Hyrule with Link after they confessed their feelings for each other. She moves into Ordon, getting her own place. Link and Midna go through courtship, marriage, and parenthood. LinkxMidna
1. Confessions

"Link..."

Link looked at Midna as she softly spoke his name. The now true form of the Twilight Princess was silent for a moment as she gathered her words, clearing her throat.

"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?" She finally asked.

They were outside his house in Ordon, after having defeated Ganondorf and dropping Zelda off at an inn located in Castle Town where she would stay until the castle was repaired. Link had decided to go on back to Ordon to sleep in his bed for once, and Midna had come along with him, for whatever reason.

He and Zelda were going to the Mirror Chamber tomorrow to see Midna off to her world, where she would finally take her rightful place on the throne as ruler of the Twili.

"I mean, only if you want me to. I can just go with Zelda if you'd prefer it, but..." Midna added in.

"...Sure." Link smiled, nodding. "Of course you can stay with me."

"Well good, because I was going to anyway." Midna smirked lightly.

Chuckling, Link climbed the ladder leading to his door, with Midna following after him. He opened the door and looked up at her. "Ladies first."

"Well thank you." Midna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, but she smiled anyway. She entered the house, ducking her head so she wouldn't hit herself.

She'd seen his house before, the couple of times Link had come here for various reasons. Although hiding in his shadow, she saw what had been going on. It was quaint and homey.

"You can sleep on my bed in the loft." Link told her. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Link, it's your house." Midna told him. "I don't feel right taking your bed."

"And you felt right taking my back whenever I was a wolf?" Link smirked.

Midna blushed a bit. "That's different!" She said indignantly.

"Sure it was. But you're taking my bed and that's that."

"Giving me orders, Link?" Midna placed her hands on her hips. "You forget that I'm the Twilight Princess?"

"Nope. You just don't have power over me since I'm not exactly a Twili." Link grinned.

Midna wanted to smack that grin off his face. The way he smiled was so intoxicating, and yet annoying. It was cheerful and true, always letting you know that everything was going to be all right.

"...Well fine, whatever." Midna sighed. "I'll just be glad to get back to the people that I actually _can_ order around!"

It was then that she caught the look of utter sadness and disappointment in Link's eyes. It was fleeting, lasting only a few moments, but it had been there.

"...Yeah, sure." Link murmured, going off to change into his sleeping clothes.

Midna felt a strike of guilt in her heart then. She knew she had to leave and go back to her realm. But it wasn't just that. What she was planning to do, she knew that Link would be heartbroken. She didn't like the idea of seeing that look in his eyes, or on the rest of his face for that matter, but she knew it was for the best.

All of a sudden, she was having more second thoughts than before.

"Midna?" Link's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Huh?" Midna turned to look at him, blinking.

"Are you okay? You looked a bit down." Link said softly.

"...." Midna looked away, and then at him again. "Link...I..."

"Yes?"

The Twilight Princess was silent for a while, and then she went closer to him. Her sad, ruby-yellow eyes gazed into his. Her heart lurched and all she wanted was to stay this close to him forever. The man who had done nothing but stay by her side, selflessly save Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, the hero of this world, the hero of her world.

Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods.

The man she loved.

"Link..."

She couldn't take it anymore.

Midna leaned down to his level, since she was taller than he was, and kissed him lovingly.

Link's eyes went wide and he almost fell over. Where had this come from? Why was she kissing him!?

Gently pulling back from her, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red. He looked up at her, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Midna...where did that come from!?"

Midna instantly looked ashamed. "Link, I-I'm sorry...I don't what came over me, but....oh screw it, I can't take it!" She took hold of his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "...Link, I'm in love with you. I know, I know it sounds stupid. Me, the Princess of the Twilight in love with a light dweller, oh happy joy! But it happened, and I didn't want it to, okay!?"

"Midna..."

"But, at the same time...I can't think of a better man to be in love with than you. If it weren't for Zant, or even Ganondorf...I would never have found you. Link, I love you so much and I don't expect you to feel the same way, okay? Just...just don't do anything stupid just because of how I feel."

Link regarded her with amazement. He hadn't taken her for the type to fall in love, let alone with _him_. And yet, he just couldn't deny how he felt.

"Midna, don't doubt my feelings." He caressed her cheek, making her blush. "I love you too, I always have."

What Midna did to deserve to be loved by him, she would never know.

"...Do you mean it, Link?" Midna asked softly.

"Of course." Link said softly. "I'd never lie, especially not about something like that. I know you might think that you don't deserve it, but the truth is, you do. I don't care about how you treated me back when we first met. We're here now, and that's what counts. Midna, without you, I'd still be locked in that dungeon, while Hyrule and the rest of the world would succumb to the Twilight, with all the bad things following."

Wiping her eyes, Midna realized that he was right. With everything that happened, all that mattered was how it all turned out, and where they were right now. This adventure brought them together, as though it were their destiny.

But now they had to be torn apart.

"Link...your heart is really too true." Midna uttered, trying to keep her voice strong. It wasn't often she was so emotional, especially in front of someone, but with Link, she trusted him more than anyone she'd ever known.

"It's who I am." Link smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Go to sleep, Midna. Things will look better in the morning."

Midna nodded and went up to the loft where Link's bed was. She looked to see Link curl up on the sofa and fall asleep immediately. A sigh escaped her and she lay in his comfortable bed, smelling of him.

It wasn't long before she soon fell asleep too.


	2. The Decision

The next day, as planned, Midna warped herself along with Link and Zelda to the Mirror Chamber in Atbiter's Grounds.

For some reason, Link could feel a strange wrenching in his gut about all this. Nothing seemed right.

The three of them were standing near the mirror, where the portal was facing the Twili rock.

"So...I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna finally said, breaking the silence. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we know it."

"Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin." Zelda said softly. "One cannot exist without the other. It was the Goddesses' design that we should meet, which is why they created the Mirror, so that we could meet again. Yes, that is what I believe."

Midna managed a soft, sad smile. "Zelda...your words are kind and your heart is true. If all Hyrule could be like you...then you'll do all right."

She turned to walk to where the stairs leading up toward the portal, forming as she stepped onto the glowing step.

"The Princess spoke truly. As long as the Mirror remains in this world, we can meet again."

It was now or never.

Midna closed her eyes, and then looked at Link and Zelda, although her eyes focused more on Link. She caught the sad, pained look in his eyes that caused her heart to lurch. It was as if he were saying "So that's it? All our time together meant nothing to you? Our love is just a lie?"

Oh Din, she hated to see him like that.

Her people needed her, she was the Twilight Princess. Her goal was to save her people, and in doing so she had to save this world as well. Now that her goal was succeeded and her people were safe from Zant and Ganondorf, she could go home and pretend like it never happened.

But that was proved impossible now.

In their journey, Link had done nothing but be good to her and help her whenever she needed it. He selflessly carried on and stayed by her side, never once showing a hint of betrayal. Even in his one moment to leave her to die, that night she had been unintentionally attacked by Lanayru's Light, his selflessness, loyalty and above all his kind heart never wavered. He chose to get help for her as well, albeit above help for himself.

Zelda sacrificed herself to make Midna impervious to the Light and saved her life.

It was so hard to leave, with all the good times and bad times she had under her belt on her journey with Link, and her moments with Zelda.

If this had been longer ago, she wouldn't have cared.

But now, seeing Link's sad expression made it so hard for her to leave.

Especially since she was planning on destroying the mirror.

She had wanted to all along, but with reluctance. And right now, especially after her and Link's confessions of love the night before, she didn't want to do it at all.

It was for the best, but she knew now that she had no will power.

"Link...I..." Midna uttered, tears in her eyes. She looked at him again.

It was then that she made her final decision.

"...I can't do it!"

Zelda looked surprised, and Link was more confused than anything else. Especially when Midna came forward and hugged him tightly, knocking them down off the pedestal and into the sand below.

"Midna?" Zelda questioned from above.

"I can't do it Link, I can't!" Midna confessed, laying on top of the hero and holding him tight. "My people need me, I'm their Princess...but I just can't leave you forever! I-I love you too much."

"...Midna...I...." Link uttered, surprised and relieved with her decision.

Midna couldn't even believe her own ears then. She was actually choosing Link of all people, over her own people? How could she think such a thing? She was the Princess of the Twilight Realm!

They say that your heart knows you better than you know yourself, it will always tell you what you want, what is right for you.

Your mind told you what was right for reality.

Her mind was telling her to go back to the Twilight Realm and forget him.

But her heart was telling her to stay here with him, and be happy, be free, love and be loved.

As Midna thought this over, she had some ideas come to mind. Yes...she could make it work.

"Link," Midna finally said, getting up and helping her love to his feet. "I...I wanted to destroy the mirror and leave this world behind. My mind tells me to do that, but for once, I'm listening to my heart. I know I can leave my people in good hands, they will be taken care of. All my life I have done something for others, especially my people. I do feel good helping others, but for once in my life, I'm doing something for me. Link...I want to stay here, in the Light Realm, with you, if you'll have me."

Link couldn't help but smile and hug her warmly, kissing her on the cheek and pulling back, holding her hand. He was happy with her decision. Because for once, he too was doing something for himself.

"...Midna, nothing would make me happier than for you to stay here with me. I love you, and if you being here will make you happy, then it will make me happy as well."

The Twili woman smiled lovingly and hugged Link tightly, feeling happier than she ever had been in her entire life.

Zelda watched this scene unfold, with a sweet smile on her face. It was so nice to see them find love in each other.

_They are truly good for each other. I wish them both the very best._

_--_

Link later escorted Zelda back to her castle, while Midna went to the Twilight Realm, without shattering the mirror. The plan was that she would go and tell her people of her plans, and to leave the realm in the hands of her younger brother, Nyyres.

They'd promised to meet here the next day, after mulling this whole thing over.

Inside the Twilight Realm, now restored to its true beauty, Midna was making her announcement to her people. She stood upon the balcony of the Palace of Twilight, looking out over her people, who had gathered around before the grand palace.

Her younger brother, Nyyres, stood next to her. He was a few years younger than Midna, and like her, he had fiery orange-red hair with ruby-yellow eyes. His skin was a bit more blue and he had Twili markings along different areas of his body.

"People of the Twilight Realm," Midna spoke out in a loud, clear voice as she raised her hands for attention. "I have a very important announcement to make. While I understand that this will shock you, I want to completely reassure you that it will all be just fine. First off, I want you all to know that I am leaving this beautiful kingdom and all of you, the citizens of the Twilight Realm, in the hands of this young man here; my younger brother Nyyres. He will be your Prince from now on. I will be abdicating my position as your Princess as of now. The reason for all of this, is because I am to now live in the Light Realm."

All of the Twili gasped in shock, and whispers arose from the crowd.

"Now, as I said, this is shocking." Midna continued. "Even for me, but listen. Link, the fine hero who has saved this realm from Zant, the usurper King, and Ganondorf, the king of evil. He saved this realm, and his own. While he is a Light dweller, it does not change the love I have grown for him. My people, I love this man very much, and for once, I want to do something that is good for my heart. Do not think that you all do not matter to me, because you do. If I had just come back and continued my ways as I had before, ignoring my heart, I can tell you now that I would have slipped away into nothing, not being the kind of ruler you clearly deserve. My little brother will take care of you all, as he is a perfectly qualified ruler, and I will of course come to visit. While I may want to make a new life for myself with the man I love, do not think that I will forget all of you and never return. I have made my choice, and I hope that you will agree."

The Twili were pretty shocked by this still, but then they started applauding and cheering.

Midna smiled, glad to see that they approved. With that, she continued.

"I know that we have been raised to think that the dwellers of the Light Realm are evil, but I know now, through my experience of journeying with Link, that it is not true. There are definitely those light dwellers that _are _evil, but that doesn't mean that there are those that are good and peaceful. I realize now that we have judged them poorly based on how our ancestors, because of their troublemaking ways, were banished to this place by the Light Spirits. In this case however, I assure you that Link is truly the antithesis of evil. He is kind, giving, gentle, heroic, selfless, fearless, helpful, and loving. Since the beginning, he has stuck by my side, despite how I have treated him. Not once did he betray me, even when he had every right to. No, he stayed by me and helped me through the worse, from when Zant snatched the three Fused Shadows from me, to when we found the Mirror of Twilight shattered. Link has proven to me that not all light dwellers are as evil as we have made them. Princess Zelda as well, she and Link have made selfless sacrifices in my favour. I am forever thankful to them both, because they have helped me in this journey to save all of you. And now, people of the Twilight Realm, I ask you as your former ruler, to support my choices. I take full responsibility for my actions."

The Twili all chorused their cheers of approval.

"Thank you." Midna finished. "And now, I will leave my brother to give you some words of his own." She looked at him and smiled. "Go ahead then."

Nyyres nodded and faced the Twili. "Well, you all heard my elder sister. While it may definitely be shocking, I can see that this choice will make her happy. I will do my very best to rule all of you as selflessly as she had. I want the best for all of you, and for her as well. And besides," The younger Twili ruler blushed. "I will now admit that I am in love with the Lord Harakyen's daughter, Alira, and will be glad to make her my Queen. So now, I hope, nay, I _know_ things will go uphill from here. With our efforts, we will make this all work out beautifully, for all of us."

"People of the Twilight, please give your warmest welcome to the new leader of the Twili." Midna added.

Once again, the Twili all cheered happily, shouting words of support and encouragement, graciously accepting all the changes to be made. It was shocking, but it was for the best, and they would make the best of it.

--

Sure enough, as planned, Link and Midna met in the Mirror Chamber. It was very hard to keep the excited yet nervous smiles off their faces.

"So how did your people take to it?" Link asked.

"Well, they were pretty surprised about it, but they were immensely supportive!" Midna exclaimed. "I even spoke to the Council of this matter, and although they were reluctant, they finally agreed. And besides, I have my younger brother, Nyyres, to take my place. He's also in love with the daugher of the Lord of Crasentia, which is an independent region in the Twilight Realm. He's perfectly qualified as a ruler and he's a sweet kid. I know he'll do well. And besides, I did promise that I'd go and visit every now and then."

Link grinned and hugged his love. "I'm glad it's all worked out, Midna."

"Me too, Link." Midna hugged him back. "So, any news on your end?"

"Not yet, I didn't go back to Ordon yet, I stayed in a room in Telma's bar when I went to visit her there. I wanted you to come back with me, since you'll be living there from now on. But Zelda said she was going to pay for anything we might need in getting you accommodated and everything. I tried to decline her offer, but she insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well! That'll be swell." Midna giggled. "Just do me a favour and don't have my house built on an upper level like yours is."

"No problem." Link grinned. "Any idea where you want it built?"

"Well, I do want to be close to you, but your house is in a pretty small area, not a lot of room." Midna said thoughtfully. "Well, whatever, I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there. I'll warp us back to Ordon right now."

That being said, their bodies dematerialized into Twilight matter and disappeared into the portal above the Mirror Chamber.


	3. Back to Ordon

The pure, clear water of Ordon Spring sparkled in the sunlight, and then Twilight matter descended from the portal, taking the forms of two people.

"Well, here we are!" Midna proclaimed. "...You know, this brings me back to the first time I warped us here, you know, after we first met with Zelda?"

Link couldn't help but smile. "It brings me back also. Everything about our adventure, seems like such a memory."

"It sure does! Now c'mon, let's go talk to that fat guy."

"You mean Mayor Bo, right?"

They both laughed and headed out of the spring, going for Ordon Village.

The children had already come back a couple of days before, and all was going well in the village, even with some changes by now. Colin was now a practicing swordsman who now got lessons from his dad, Rusl. Uli had her second baby, a little girl, whom she named Lina, which Colin insisted that she have Link's namesake. Malo helped Sera manage her store since he also now had Malo Mart going on in Kakariko Village and in Castle Town. Talo took over being the village lookout like he had been in Kakariko, giving Hanch time with his family and to help out Sera more.

Everything was going wonderfully, since now they were free from all the nightmares that had plagued the Kingdom over the past few months. The harvest was also especially doing well, even after these dark times.

Mayor Bo was outside his house when he noticed Link and Midna. His green eyes widened when he saw them.

"Link!? Is that you?!"

Link nodded and they approached him. "Hey, Mayor. I'm back."

"Well my boy, I'm glad you made it back safely! Now before I go into a huge speech of my thanks to you for saving our children and seeing to their return, what's going on?" Mayor Bo eyed Midna curiously.

"This is my girlfriend, Midna. She's helped me a lot throughout my quest...she's very shy so you didn't really see her at the time." Link explained, not about to say that all along she'd been an imp hiding in his shadow. "She wants to live here in Ordon."

"Well!" Bo exclaimed, surprised, but happy. "Link has himself a fine young lady friend! That's fine Link, the more the merrier! Although, what are you planning to do about where she stays? I mean, I don't see any problem with her staying with you, and I know the rest of us don't either, but you understand that a man and woman living together who aren't married isn't really the best idea, right? You are Hyrule's Hero after all, and I'd hate for you to have others lose respect for you just because you live with a woman and are not married."

Link nodded. "Yes, I do realize that. Midna wants her own place for now, and Princess Zelda offered to pay for everything we need for it. She's coming tomorrow morning with an architect to settle things about it."

"Did she?!" Mayor Bo looked even more surprised. "Well I'll be darned! Sounds great then, Link! We'll all definitely pitch in and help build Midna a nice place."

Midna beamed happily, squeezing Link's hand.

"Thanks, Mayor. Is it all right if she stays with me tonight?"

"Sure, why not? I don't think one night will hurt anyone." Said the Mayor.

Link and Midna thanked Bo and then headed off to his house to get her situated for the night. Everything was just going by so perfectly so far.

"So Midna, have anything in mind for your new home?" Link asked, bringing an arm around her waist, shyly.

"Well..." Midna thought a moment. "I guess we'll see as it goes along, but I guess a basic idea I have might be something big enough for everything I need with some extra space to circulate about. There's also the matter in where to build it, too. Where your house is, there isn't a lot of room."

"True." Link agreed. "Well I'm sure the guys coming in tomorrow will help us out, right?"

Midna nodded and followed Link into his house. "We will, ee hee hee!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Link. I'm glad I made the decision to stay here with you."

"I love you too." Link hugged her in return, running his hand through her hair. "I'm looking forward to having a life together with you."

"So am I."

--

That very night, although the plan was that she sleep in her own little bed, she awoke in the middle of the night and cuddled into him.


	4. Where We Want To Be

**Hey everyone! I`m so sorry for not updating this for a while. I've been busy and totally procrastinating, I'm so sorry. But I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as well as the future ones coming up! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but thank you so much for hanging in there! :)**

--

Some days had passed since Midna started living in Ordon. Construction on her house was well underway, and nearly completed. In the meantime, she stayed with Rusl, Uli and their children in a spare room they had recently installed on the house.

The house was being built off near Sera, Hanch and Beth's house, much like the others, and like Link's, a basement was also being installed.

Midna was really enjoying herself, living a pretty simple life in a small farming town that she grew to find quite charming. She did miss living in the Twilight Realm at times, but she wasn't regretting her decision one bit.

Since living here, she soon apted to wearing Ordonian clothing. She wore a dark blue shirt, black pants, and a light blue obi tied around her waist with a tie that matched her fiery orange-red hair.

She was also really good with the village children, playing with them and amusing them with some stories and her magic.

Everyone in the village warmed up to Midna and welcomed her with open arms. She was kind and good to them in return, helping them out with something if they ever needed it. Ilia though, had a light discomfort about her when Midna was around, but managed to be welcoming none the less.

Link still continued to work for Fado when he needed it, and it was a lot easier for him these days since he'd grown a lot stronger since his journey. He even helped Fado with some ideas on how to properly run the ranch. Midna often watched, and helped him out until he would be done for the day.

The two of them spent a lot of time together, walking around together, working on things, or just sitting about someplace and enjoying the day or night. Not one day went by where they didn't say "I love you" to each other.

On one particular day, Link had just finished helping Fado out for the day and was going over to where Midna was sitting and watching on the fence.

"Don't you ever get bored just sitting there and watching me?" Link asked, dusting off his tunic. He still continued to wear his Hero's Garb, since he really liked it and felt naked without it on. Plus, they were comfortable. He even continued to wear the silly hat.

"Nope!" Midna grinned, getting down from the fence. "I know it doesn't take you long, and that when you're done, you're all mine. Makes the waiting worth it."

Link chuckled. "So it's not to watch me kick goat butt?"

"Please!" Midna laughed, bringing her arms around him. "I'd seen you kick more butt on our enemies than anyone around, I think that seeing you herding or wrestling goats is nothing. So are you going to take me back to your place where we can make love...?" Her tone was low and seductive as she smirked lightly.

"W-What?!" Link cried, his cheeks turning bright red.

Midna grinned and laughed. "I'm just kidding, Link! I had to do that, your face is just too priceless sometimes, it really is. But seriously, you're going to take me back to your place and make me dinner. I'm starving." The two of them had dinner together almost every night, since Midna sometimes dined with Rusl and Uli and Colin, sometimes joined by Link.

A little relieved, yet slightly disappointed, Link managed a smile. "Sure, Midna. My house is your house. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I could really go for your amazing Cucco medallions brazed in that amazing peppercorn sauce with a side of steamed vegetables in Hylian garlic." Midna said, licking her lips. "Your cooking is the best I have ever had."

"Don't say that!" Link blushed as he led her back to the village. Midna came up beside him and held his hand, making him blush a little more. "I...I had to learn how, and I'm not so bad. But everyone else is better."

"You underestimate yourself a little much." Midna said, shaking her head. "But hey, I love Uli's cooking, it's scrumptious and I could eat it every meal! But yours really has a personal touch to it, when I eat it, I know you made it."

Link smiled a little. "Well...thanks, Midna. That means a lot."

"No need to thank me! Let's get to your house and eat already! I'm a very hungry woman right now, Link!"

Link just laughed along with her the rest of the way to his house.

--~~--~~--

"So is it done yet?" Midna asked teasingly.

"Almost..." Link murmurred, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "We should be done by tomorrow."

"Don't you worry, Miss Midna." Rusl agreed, nodding toward the house.

It had now been about two weeks now since Midna had lived in Ordon, and her house was already in great progress. It had been tricky finding a location, but with the help of some of Hyrule's finest architects, which Zelda had sent herself, they had managed to find a good spot that was a bit secluded like Link's house was, but was still close to the village, and to Link's house. In the meantime of her house being built, Link took Midna into Castle Town to go look at some fabrics, materials for things such as curtains, furniture, cooking items and utensils, cookbooks, and some books.

Midna still often stayed the nights at Rusl and Uli's house, which was fine with her. She liked their little family, and babysitting Lina while they were gone out and also training and playing with Colin. As hard as it was to believe, Midna really liked kids. In the past, she had always liked them, but didn't want much to do with them. She knew she would eventually have to have them to keep her bloodline going, of course. But now being surrounded by Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth and now Lina, she was more used to being around kids and was actually a very good mother and caregiver figure. She and Link would play with them, train them, and all go for walks in the woods. It was a lot of fun, she actually enjoyed it.

Every now and then, when Midna would hold Lina, she would imagine what it would be like if she had children of her own...with Link. The thought made her blush, but she liked the idea. Although they had just recently started dating and hadn't taken the time to discuss the idea of getting married and having children, they knew deep down it was a likely possibility. At least they hoped so. She wanted to marry Link more than anything, and to have children with him...well, her life would be just perfect. More than perfect, even. It made her look forward to their future together. Their lives together.

Now here they were, so far. Living close to each other in Ordon. Still some ways to go, but they knew the journey there would be wonderful.

"Hey Link, why don't you go take a break? We can take over." Rusl said to Link.

"Oh, no. It's okay, I can-"

"Go on, Link." Bo said, smiling. "You and Midna could use some time alone."

"Yeah, come on." Midna agreed, coming up behind Link and bringing her arms around. "I could use a little alone time with my favourite hero..." She purred sweetly.

Link blushed, but nodded and placed his hammer and other tools down before he gave an appreciative glance toward the others. He took Midna by the hand and they went off to Ordon Spring. They could be alone, and still close by just in case anything happened. What they didn't know was that Uli had afterward gone ahead and told the children not to disturb them.

"You work too hard, Link." Midna said, snuggling against him as they dipped their ankles into the cooling, clear, pure water. "You need a break."

Link chuckled and brought an arm around Midna. "Yeah, I guess so."

"No, you do." Midna insisted, smiling in a mischievous way. "So you can spend more time with me. Don't you want to do that?"

"Of course." Link said, turning and bringing his arms around her waist. "If I had my way, I would spend every waking moment with you. Especially..." He could not finish his sentence.

But Midna understood. She brought her arms around his neck, looking down at him with warm, caring eyes. "Oh Link, I'm still so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me... But I'm glad I didn't destroy the Mirror of Twilight. If I could do this all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. You really are the best thing that ever happened to me, I mean it. If it weren't for you...well, Zant would have taken over all of Hyrule as well as the Twilight Realm. If I had not followed after those Bulblins...if I had not seen them take the kids...if I had not seen you transform into the Divine Beast spoken in a legend passed down by my people, none of this would have ever happened. We wouldn't even be here right now."

Link smiled, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek. "You're right. If you hadn't found me in that cell, deep down in the Hyrule Castle Dungeons just beyond the waterway system...well, I'd still probably be down there, confined as a wolf for the rest of my life. Or even worse, dead and then Hyrule succumbing to the Twilight for good. Thank the Goddesses for you, Midna. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Midna said, and closed the gap between their lips.

The Hero brought her closer, rising up a little on his tiptoes to reach her better. Their tongues met, and she brought one hand to play with his hat and hair. Link chuckled between their mouths and caressed her back, sometimes playing with strands of her hair that got in the way. Midna moaned softly into their mouths and pressed her body closer to his, desperate for more delicious contact.

This surprised Link a little, but he melted into it and kissed Midna deeper, with her eagerly responding as their tongues battled wildly for dominance, which of course Midna won.

Pulling away for air, Link looked up at her with a loving smile, which Midna returned. Even without words they expressed how much they loved each other, and they understood well. Especially with some experience of Link being unable to talk when he would be in wolf form.

After some moments, Midna came in and kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionate. Her hand came up to the back of his head, taking off his hat and tossing it onto the ground beside them, where she proceeded to run her fingers through his hair, holding him closer. Link was used to her being dominating, to which he never protested, but she was getting awfully frisky today. Why did she seem a little more...into it than before? Was it something he'd said? He wasn't new to making out with her, but strangely she seemed a few steps over normal.

Link pulled back from her and reached a little lower to lay butterfly soft kisses along her neck, to which Midna moaned softly in appreciation, tilting her head around to give him better access.

"Link...oh Link..." She moaned, holding him closer to her. All this only etched her desire for him even more.

Chuckling a little, Link couldn't help but think how adorable she was. Midna was a truly dominating woman, and often initiated things in their love moments, but of course she let him take charge here and there. It was funny how relaxed and submissive she would become when he'd take over. He loved it, it was fun going one way or the other.

"Link..." Midna said softly, and then held him closer, kissing him deeply again. This time she brought him closer to the ground, laying him down there and straddling his hips, holding his wrists down on either side of his head.

Link's eyes bulged out of his head and could now only sit still as Midna kissed him in ravashing fashion. What was she trying to do!? He knew very little about love making...but was that what she was trying to do?

"M-Midna!" Link finally broke away from her. "Midna...what are you doing?"

Blinking, the former Twilight Princess realized what she'd done and let go of his wrists, carefully getting off of him to sit on the sandy shore of the spring. She'd been lost in the moment, lost in her desire, and just wanted to go through with getting him to make love to her. It was hard, since she wanted him so much, but had promised herself to wait until they got married. That is...if he wanted to.

There was no question or doubt in Midna's mind, she would marry Link right this second if she could! She didn't want anyone else. The very reason she chose to stay with him was so they could live a life together. No, she had made up her mind by now, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She hoped he felt the same way.

"Link I...I'm sorry." Midna said softly, looking away in shame. "I got so lost and caught up in...the moment that logic became a thing of the past in my mind."

Link blushed a little, sitting up beside her. He had no experience in this field, but now he had an idea of what she was trying to do. Of course, he didn't hate nor resent her for it. It was natural when you really loved someone, right? He may not have much knowledge of it, but he was aware in some ways.

"Midna, it's okay." Link assured her. "I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not?" Midna looked at him in surprise. "But I tried to take advantage of you, Link! You deserve better than that."

The Hero chosen by the Gods shook his head and took her hand in his. "Midna, you did not. You had the best intentions, and were acting upon your feelings. And I love you, so it wasn't as if it was one-sided, either. It's okay. We just should wait until we get married." Realizing what he'd said, he turned red to his ears and covered his mouth with his other hand. "Er...."

Midna blinked, and then gave a little smirk. "So...you want to marry me, Link?"

"Er...I...." Link mumbled, unsure of what to say. "Midna, I...I want to marry you, I really do! I just...."

"Just what?" Midna prompted him. She was loving every minute of this, teasing him was just an art. At the same time, the joy of him feeling the same way about the idea of them getting married was overcoming her.

"I...want to...propose, first." Link confessed.

Midna giggled and hugged him. "Aw Link, you're too cute! All right, that sounds fair. Of course, you already know my answer."

"Can I still do it anyway?"

"Of course, silly!"

The two of them laughed and hugged each other even more, trying to calm down, but it was hard to stop laughing.

"Hey! Link! Look at me!" Midna made the silliest face imaginable. "I'm a funny face!"

Link doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides as he tried to steady himself, but he fell to the ground on his back, still laughing. Midna giggled uncontrollably and then crawled over on top of him like a cat. Link calmed down from laughing and then brought his arms around her, stroking her hair as Midna cuddled into him.

"I love you, Link." Midna cooed.

"I love you too." Link smiled.

Yep, without any doubt or question in his mind, this was where he wanted to be. Living his life in Ordon with Midna, he couldn't have asked for anything better.


End file.
